Paper Plane
by SapphiR3
Summary: "Because I don't need a paper plane to say something so Simple."  Oneshot based on LenxRin. NOT BASED ON PRISONER AND PAPERPLANE SERIES.


**YAY a oneshot inspired by the thing known as randomness. HAHAHA *shot***

**No seriously, I was burning my brain in chemistry and suddenly this pops in my head. Imagine how I got through the rest of the class 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't speak, write or read Japanese. So how could I possibly own Vocaloid? *cries***

**read in 3/4 for eye comfort. :3  
**

* * *

_~Because I don't need a paper plane to say something so simple.~_

_**

* * *

**_

A girl stood on the summit of the steep concrete road overlooking the sea. Her shoulder length blond locks were blown back by the strong sea breeze, making her hair very messy.

Many people wondered, as they drove by, why she looked so despondent.

Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes that normally sparkled with energy and vigor wore a downcast look. Her soft pink lips that usually curved up every minute of the day now puckered into a soft sigh. She leaned her elbows against the rail and rested her chin on her palms. A brief smile flickered across her face for a moment as she remembered what her friend had told her that day.

"It really works Rin!" Miku had said excitedly, her teal twin tails bobbing up and down in her eagerness, "If you write your wish on a paperplane and send it out to sea, it will come true!"

Rin didn't believe it for a second, "That's just a fairytale, Miku-san," she sighed, "it never really does come true. Besides, I don't want a wish. I just want to tell that person something."

"That still counts as a wish!" Miku pouted, her teal-coloured eyes narrowing, "It's about Len, isn't it." She phrased it as a statement, not a question.

Rin sighed. She knew her too well. "Well, yes. Are you happy now?" she snapped back moodily.

It was true. Len had transferred out to a foreign country a few years ago due to his parents. He promised that he would comeback some day. Rin still exchanged emails with him regularly. They used to be a couple; they used to be very close. But now, she wasn't so sure any more.

What really triggered her was a picture he had sent her last week. It was a photo of him. He really had gotten handsome, that same golden blond hair—pulled up into a ponytail, framing a gentle smiling face with dreamy blue eyes.

But he wasn't alone. He was with a girl, an undeniably beautiful girl. She was blond, with striking golden eyes, the color of crimson flames. Her impossibly long blond hair was pulled up to the side of her head, creating a beautiful waterfall of golden locks. But the way she clung to him was what really set Rin's teeth on edge.

She didn't know if he still loved her. She knew her own feelings hadn't changed; they had only gotten stronger with the time apart. But seeing that picture of him with another girl—she felt like she didn't know anything anymore.

Earlier last week, they were chatting like normal.

**Bananasan: How r u, Rin?**

**Roadrollamikan: Ok**

He must have felt something amiss.

**Bananasan: is something wrong?**

**Roadrollamikan: nothing**

Rin was still feeling insecure. _Does he still feel that way about me? Does he still think of me as his girl friend? Does he? Does he?_ These kinds of questions kept screaming in her mind.

**Bananasan: Rin.**

Her heart skipped a beat.

**Roadrollamikan: Yeah?**

**Bananasan: I have to tell you something.**

Her heart constricted in her chest, as she typed quickly.

**Roadrollamikan: opds, Sry G2g! Ttyl!**

She ignored all the typos and quickly signed out. Then she broke down crying. She had been so afraid, so afraid he was going to dump her. Len didn't say it, but she was still afraid.

And that's when she started avoiding his phone calls, his text messages, his emails—everything. She knew it was cowardly, she didn't even know if Len was really going to dump her anyway. But she still couldn't—or wouldn't face him yet.

And now he was probably angry at her.

Her mind snapped back to the present. She looked at the scene in front of her, the sparkling ocean glowed a beautiful orange red, the sunset a matching backdrop. A smile lit her pretty features for a moment as she remembered that they used to meet here, everyday after school.

As her thoughts took her further, she blushed as she remembered this was where Len had confessed his feelings to her. She was so happy back then, so happy when he had said the words, "I love you."

_The tale of the paper plane. Ugh. So cliché. Not to mention that's probably one of the causes of pollution._

Even though she thought like that, her hand reached for the backpack she had dropped on the ground. She took out a pen and paper.

She paused. _A wish? I wish that Len would come back and still love me like he did? I wish I had someone to comfort me? I wish we could be together again? I wish this pain would go away?_

_**Petty! Selfish! You're horrible!**_

_Yeah, maybe I am, _she thought bitterly. So many selfish wishes. So much to say.

In the end, she bit her lip and wrote down four simple words. Then she folded it into a paper plane.

"Eii!" with all her might, she threw it out to sea.

Only to have the wind blow it down the slope and out of sight.

She cursed softly, and then laughed at herself. She never really believed in it anyway. She didn't even really write a wish.

"Fairy tales don't come true," she murmured softly to herself.

Without a second glance where the paper plane went, she turned on her heels and walked home.

* * *

Unbeknown to the girl, a figure stood at the bottom of the slope watching her every move in quiet frustration. It was a boy, with similar features to the retreating figure in the distance.

He had followed her, drinking in the sight of her. She had changed, pretty golden locks caressed gently by the ocean breeze, her slender figure bent over slightly and writing on, a piece of paper?

He watched in quiet amusement as she blushed, looking around to affirm no one was watching her, except him of course. Amusement turned to confusion as she folded it into a paper plane and threw it with all her might towards the ocean.

But the ocean breeze caught it and sailed it down the slope, out of her reach. It was still flying when the girl turned on her heels and walked out of sight.

The boy ran towards the floating piece of paper and jumped while snatching it in his hand.

He looked at the figure wistfully, wishing he could run to her and embrace her. But he wasn't sure, wasn't sure how she would respond. After all, she had been avoiding him all week, hadn't she?

As he slowly opened the paper plane he held in his hands, his cerulean eyes widened with shock.

His eyes snapped up quickly, searching for the writer of the words. But she was nowhere in sight.

A smile found its way to the youth's face as he gently pressed the paper to his lips, murmuring, "Tomorrow, Rin."

* * *

Rin sighed again. Why were her friends taking so long?

She texted Miku for the thousandth time, **IM GOING TO KILL YOU TOMORROW**. A few minutes later and still no response. She was starting to get annoyed.

It had been their idea in first place.

"Neh, Rin! Let's go to a movie today!" Miku had clung to her arm with that puppy eyed expression that was her signature move when she wanted something from a boy. What made Rin especially suspicious was why she was using it on _her_.

No, what made her _really _wary was that _all _her friends chimed in, wanting to go to the movies with her. And they wanted her to dress up. _WHAT?_

"They're plotting something, they're _definitely_ plotting something," she muttered to herself as she tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk. "Maybe I should leave," she sighed to herself as she checked her phone again.

A few more minutes passed. _Oh to hell with it, I'm leaving this damn place,_ she thought irritatingly.

Then she saw him.

He was leaning casually against a telephone pole, looking straight at her. He was handsome as ever, his tall lean body and good looks were attracting stares from all the females around him. But it was clear from his expression; he had eyes only for her.

Eyes filled with…passion…or longing? She must have seen wrongly.

For a moment, time stopped. It was like the movies, like they were in their own little world, only the two of them. Eyes locked in an intense stare.

To her immense surprise, he strolled over to her, grinned at her expression, and threw her over his shoulder. Without a word, he carried her down the street, ignoring people's curious looks. He finally stopped and ducked into an alleyway and placed her gently down.

"Wh-what? Mmmf-,"

She barely had enough time to comprehend the situation before soft lips met hers. Pure shock and sweetness shot through her, melting her very core. _What?_ _What was this? Len. What is he doing here? And w-why is he kissing me?_ She thought dizzily.

Oh, she remembered now. These soft tiny kisses, gentle as twilight. Gentle, but slowly turned wild with desire and passion. She lost all rational thought except the reflex to kiss him back. She was trembling. All her bones were turning to jelly as her captor held her against him, molding her body to him. She felt his tongue flick tentatively against her lips, asking her a question. She opened herself to him freely, remembering how his lips tasted, marveling how his tongue felt on hers.

As they pulled away for breath, Len leaned his forehead against hers. He was staring at her with lust and passion, tinted with a bit of hurt.

She was forced to stare back, a prisoner in his arms. "Wh-when did you come back?" she stuttered, still in a daze.

"Yesterday," he paused and stared into her eyes, as if trying to look into her soul, looking for an answer, "I tried to tell you Rin, but you disappeared suddenly! And then you avoided my calls, my emails, my messages, everything! Do you know you almost drove me crazy? I thought something happened to you!" His breath huffed slightly as he held her closer to him, as is afraid she would disappear, "Don't you _dare_ to do that to me ever again." He glared fiercely at her.

"I thought that you…" she paused, hesitant, "I thought that you were seeingsomeoneelse." She ended the sentence with a rush, unable to look at him straight in the eye.

He stared at her wordlessly, and then burst out laughing softly, "Is _that_ what it was about?"

She stared at his expression, a smile making its way across her face. Oh God, how she _missed his smile, his laughter…_

He looked at her expression affectionately, a smile gracing his handsome features._  
_

"Well here's your answer," he said promptly as he kissed her yet again. This time fiercely, withholding nothing, he devoured her mouth, her lips, struggling to keep his hold from becoming too tight, for fear of hurting her.

As for Rin, she felt... _confusion_. Answer_? What was he talking about?_ Rational thought escaped her once again as his lips captured hers. Drowning, she was drowning in the intensity of it. Her insides were melting, each shock sweeter than the last. Just reveling in this moment, wishing it would never end.

_Lingering._ A lingering kiss. So that's what it felt like.

As they broke apart for air, Rin managed to ask her unvoiced question. "Why?"

Len smirked at her, and slowly pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and kissed it softly, giving her a teasing look.

Rin's face heated up, she recognized that piece of paper…

Len laughed at her expression, and as he pulled her in for another kiss, he murmured gently in her ear, "Because I don't need a paper plane to tell you something so simple,

...

_**'I love you too, Rin'**_**,"**

* * *

**AHAHA Rin got pwned by Miku and the gang! 8D *shot***

**Oh My Goodness, THE CHEESINESS IS KILLING ME.**

**I suppose you all can guess the words Rin wrote on her paper, yes?**

**I fail at writing fluff """"OTL""""**

***sniff—would you p-please review?***

***gives you the puppy dog look Miku had in this***

**Please, I live on reviews like a dog lives on bones! *literally***

**I shall now end my pointless ramble and leave you (hopefully to review)~ Ja neee~~~  
**


End file.
